Learning A New Jutsu
by VadMustang
Summary: The guys have been helping Naruto and teaching him more jutsu technics, but Naruto use them to his own advantage. Warning: yaoi! sex scene.


Learning A New Jutsu

Disclaimer: Idon't own Naruto or any of the characters, etc., etc., etc...If I did Naruto and sasuke would have been shagging since chap one...It's a shame...

Summary: The guys have been helping Naruto and teaching him more jutsu technics, but Naruto use them to his own advantage.

Well this is my first story of Naruto so be easy on me!!

……………oOo…………

Three in the afternoon found Naruto still practicing his new jutsu. Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Neji and Bushy Brows have heard the news that the Akatsuki was after him and had been helping him with his skills and teaching him their jutsus so he could be more prepared in case he was attacked. He has to admit that he have problems with some of the technics, specially Neji's, but there was one he vas _very_ good at. _Really, how come they never thought to use it this way? Well, they didn't but I certainly will!! _

"Hey Loser! Why the hell are you still here? Weren't you the one bitching this morning about how tired you were and the one that made Kakashi end the practice at 9am?"

"Don't call me a loser, you stupid teme!" Naruto had been startled by the intrusion, after all he was practicing in an abandoned field a few miles away from the village. But now he was pissed too. _I will show you who's a loser!_

Sasuke only answer to Naruto's outburst was to shrug and to sit under a tree. "Hm. You never answered my question."

"Well if you really want to know... I was practicing a jutsu the guys have been teaching me. And then no one will defeat me again! Believe it" Yelled Naruto asumming his 'Hero Pose'. But his only responce were an amused chuckles.

"Well that explain why you chose a field so far of the village." By now Naruto was seeing red.

"I will have you know that I'm a master at it!!!" This brought a snort from Sasuke.

"As if!! You, a master, and of some cheap technic too. That will be the day!!"

"Well I have been waiting but I think I will have to show you then. Care to come here and see?" Asked Naruto with a smug smirk on his lips. _And how I will love to teach you!_

Now this was interesting to Sasuke. Naruto is always asking to fight but this time he was looking very smug and very confident of himself. This brought a shudders down his spine from a strange reason. Raising from his spot, he made his way to Naruto and went into a fight position.

"Are you sure, _Sasuke_?" And god if the way Naruto purred his name didn't make another part of his anathomy _very..._interested.

"Bring it on, Loser"

"You asked for it!" And before Sasuke could even move... "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" ...He found his body paralised.

"Now I finally have you were I want." Said Naruto already covering the gasp between the two, making Sasuke's body move foward too until there were just a few inched between them.

"Bastard! That's playing dirty! I hope that lazy bastard told you that if you hit me you will make my body hit you too, this works as a mirror." Sasuke was really furious. But Naruto only smirk at him. The bastard had him under his mercy!

"And who said I wanted to hit you?" After saying that Naruto start to take off his shirt making sasuke take his too.

"W-what the fuck are you doing! Stop this right no-" But he was cut off when his hand started to take his pants too. "Naruto what the hell are you doing?!"

"You really don't know, _Sasuke_?" Oh god that purr again, Sasuke was sure Naruto must be able to see the tent in his boxers. He was so hard! "I will have to be more obvious then". With that Naruto closed the gasp between then and kissed him hard on the lips. Sasuke was sure that he had died and gone to heaven beacuse really there was no way that Naruto was doing this, he was sure he was hated by the blonde.

Breaking the kiss, Naruto started to run his hands on the other's chest making him moan. "Am I being clear enough now? Oh God your hands feel so good, Sasuke." Naruto was in heaven. Sasuke's hand were finally touching him and oh-god they felt _soooo_ good!! He started to kiss Sasuke again, only this time one hand playing with his nipples and while the other ventured lower. He was very proud when he herd a moan in response.

A few minutes of kissing and teasing from Naruto,Sasuke was alrealy leaking pre-cum. He only wanted to throw Naruto against a tree and have his wicked way with him, but unfortunately he was still under Naruto's control. Yes, he was frustrated about that fact, but fuck if it wasn't erotic!

By this point Naruto was starting to get nervous, he haven't done this before. He had kiss with a few girls around the village but he had never done this and less with a guy! He didn't know what to do, he was in unkown territory. He slowly closed his hand around the other's cock, he figured he just should what he did to himself, after all Sasuke was a guy too, right?

Sasuke moaned when he felt a hand close around his hardness and heard a moan in response when his own hand closed around the blonde's erection. He felt the hand around his cock start to move tantatively, almost shy. He grunted a 'go ahead' in encoragment through the kisses and must have worked because a second later he felt the blonde's hand stroke him faster. He figured this was a first to the blonde by the clumsy way he did the stroking, but to him it was perfect. He had dreams with this for years and finally his dreams were coming a reallity.

Naruto was getting closer and closer to cumming. Sasuke's hand just felt to good around him! He was panting against his crush neck, sometimes nipping and kissing the area. He started to feel his orgasm coming and bited Sasuke in the shoulder trying to delay it but instead felt Sasuke bite his showlder in return and that made him cum in Sasukes' hand. In his own high he felt himself loose control of the jutsu and felt Sasuke lowering him to the ground tenderly and kissing him softly. To tired to do anything else Naruto fell asleep against the warm body beside him.

Sasuke knew Naruto was not going to last much so he wans't surprised when he felt Naruto cumming in his hand. He did was surprise when Naruto felt against him almost asleep! Hey, he was still hard! He figured he wasn't going to get anymore from Naruto for a few minutes so he lowered him to the ground and laid beside the blonde.

Once the blonde was asleep, he started to lovingly run his fingers across the scarred cheeks. After a few minutes he slowly started to lower his hand and started to play with the blonde nipples and chest and felt him moan softly in his dream. This got him hard again and gave him the corage to keep going. He started to play with his blonde entrance and heard him moan again, a moan that got directly to his cock.

That was it!, Sasuke couldn't wait anymore. He brought three fingers into his own mouth and suck on them until he knew they were wet enough. He then insert one of those finger on his blonde anus and starting to prepare him carefully and _God! _He was_ so tight!_ At first Naruto made a sound of protest, still asleep, but after a few strokes to his cock and Sasuke heard hin moan softly. He then inserted a second and then a third finger and started to stretch him further.

Naruto was having a really good dream. They were in a beatiful meadow and Sasuke was laying next to him, carising his and telling him how much he loved him while smiling at him. Suddenly he found himself wihout clothes and with Sasuke carefully preparing him. It was all so erotic and it felt so real...too real...his mind was trying to tell him something but the feeling was so good!

After a few minutes Sasuke felt Naruto was loose enough so he got his fingers out. Naruto let out a whimper at this that made his own cock twitch. He spit on his hand and stroked his own cock a few times. He positioned himself at his blonde entrance and slowly started to penetrate him. OHMYGOD! Sasuke felt like he was going to die right then and there. If Naruto felt tight to his finger it was nothing compared at how he felt to his cock! Fuck! He waited a few moments until he was sure he was not going to cum and then he started moving again. That's when he felt Naruto waking up.

Ok now this was weird! His dream felt _wayyyy_ to real!! He slowly opened his eyes only to see a smirking Sasuke above and inside him. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on but found himself screaming out when Sasuke stroked something inside him that made him see white. It wans't long before he started thrusting back and moaning and sreaming and oh it was so good!!

It was too much for Sasuke, he had been hard for far too long and now seeing Naruto thrusting back agains him and shouting his name...it was just to much...oh and that way Naruto was clenshing around him....He felt his orgasm aproaching and started to thrust faster and harder. Naruto choose that moment to clench around Sasuke and he felt himself cumming inside his blonde grunning his name.

Naruto was beyond caring, he was only aware of Sasuke fucking the life out of him!! He never wanted it to end. He felt Sasuke start to thrust faster and harder against him. When Sasuke stroked against that special spot again he couldn't help but clench his muscles and then he felt Sasuke cumming inside him. He moaned when he felt the hot liquid filling him before a hand took held of his cock and atrted stroking furiously and a hot mouth nipping his neck. It wasn't long before he was cumming in Sasuke's hand and shouting out his name. He felt Sasuke move but Naruto didn't let him take his cock out yet so he just settle to lay above the blonde carefully not to crush him.

"I hope you realize that you are now mine! Once you are with an Uchiha you are stuck for life." Naruto couldnt help but chuckle at the words.

"Well if that's true and the rumors are something to go by then you must have an harem." Naruto felt Sasuke growl against him and raised his head to face him.

"I will have you know that an Uchiha is never unfaithfull, if we are with someone, we are with that persone for life. I will never have sex with a person just for pleasure. I must love the person I'm going to make love to, and they will be only mine and I will be only their's." At Narutos confused face he added "I love you, loser". He saw naruto grin broadly and before he knew what was happening he felt himself on his back with Naruto above him straddling him.

"Well that's good because I love you too, stupid! Hope you are ready for round two!!" And with that Naruto proceed to snog and ride the life out of Sasuke.

……………oOo…………

_The next day_

"Naruto are you alright? You are walking funny?" Asked a concerned Chouji.

"It's a wonder he can walk at all. He have Sasuke's smell all over him still! And this place just smell like sex! ugh my poor nose!" Said a very embarrased Kiba.

"You two had sex?! Oh the beauty of youth!!"

"Took you long enough. You have been making eyes at him for ages. You two are just so troublesome." Said Shikamaru from his resting place in a tree.

By now Naruto was so red that he could have rival a tomato. "Well I didn't know that he felt the same way. Besides I must thank _you_, it was your jutsu I found the most usefull, and Sasuke thinks it the must erotic one!"

Shikamaru fell of the tree.

……………oOo…………

Oh well there you have it. I hope you have enjoy it reading it, cause I sure had fun writting it!! XD


End file.
